Hit Girl
Hit Girl (real name Mindy McCready) is a super hero and deuteragonist of the Kick Ass series She is a young but effective vigilante, trained by her father from an early age to be a costumed superhero and assassin.She is very much masculine as she swears, kills, and is brutal and emotionally hardened She is very much a good guy despite this and seems to have developed a close friendship and possible romance with Dave (Kick Ass) Best Friends: Kick Ass, Maka Albarn and Lizbeth Worst Enemies: Red Mist, Manfred Von Karma, and Kent Mansley The V Crusaders Storyline The Wrath of The God of War Rises Hit Girl debuts here where she befriends Maka Albarn and Lizbeth and joins forces with them to fight Ares, James Morality and Khan alongsdie her partner Kickass. Like Boomer and Vinny, she and Dave meet Maka and Lizbeth personally Meiser of War Mindy returns again here to help Dave, Lizbeth, V, The V Crusaders against The Villains of Mesier Of War. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Hitgirl works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in ressurecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non exitant and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Hit Girl helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Hit Girl joins with The P Team and The V Crusaders who work with Hunson and Mr.Gold to stop Pan and his boys which they do while suspecting Titan and they end up stopping Pan twice. After being saved by Castiel, everyone parts way afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Gloved Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters from the Kick Ass Universe Category:Masculine Girl Category:Child Soldiers Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Partner Category:Vigilante Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Crusaders Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Knife Wielders Category:Byronic Hero Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Yugo Friends Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Alliance of Heroes